


Reassurances

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #37: “When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth.”, Peeves, White.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #37: “When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth.”, Peeves, White.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reassurances

~

Severus woke to an empty bed and a full bladder. His heart plunged until he spotted Harry’s trousers and white pants lying on his floor. He relaxed, deciding it was unlikely that Harry would’ve gone too far without his trousers.

After going to the loo, Severus followed the sound of distant murmuring, slowing when he realised Harry was speaking with someone by Floo.

“...hung over today,” said Granger. “Hooch tripped over him on her way from Professor Sprout’s at six--”

Severus smirked. Everyone at Hogwarts had known about that affair. He even recalled one day that Peeves had flown into the staff room singing about Hooch and Sprout sitting under a tree. Severus’ lips twitched. The ditty had been quite amusing, if a bit risqué. 

“...sounds serious. Be careful, Harry,” said Granger before closing the connection. 

From where he was standing, Severus could see Harry’s expression. He looked like someone had hit him on the back of the head with a board. “Too late,” he whispered. “Severus is under my skin.” 

Severus shivered at the note in Harry’s voice, recalling something his mother used to say _When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth._

He must have made a noise because Harry looked up, blinking and smiling when he saw him. “Oh, I hope it’s okay,” he said. “Hermione sent her owl to look for me, and if I hadn’t answered--” 

Severus held up a hand. “There’s no need to explain. I’ve met Ms Granger, and I’d rather not have a house full of Aurors.” 

Getting to his feet, Harry moved towards him. “Well, she now knows that I’m fine.” He settled his hands on Severus’ hips. “So we should be safe from an Auror raid.” 

Severus hummed. “I feel greatly reassured.” 

Laughing softly, Harry leaned in. The kiss quickly escalated, and this time it was Harry who backed Severus against the wall to thoroughly explore his mouth, even as his hand slid over Severus’ back to cup his arse and squeeze. “Back to bed?” he whispered. 

“So it seems,” Severus gasped into his mouth before dragging him down the hallway. 

~


End file.
